Paul Meets Martha
by Oldies127
Summary: How did Paul meet Martha? Oneshot. Please Review. Tell me the lyrics you catch in the reviews!


Paul Meets Martha

The Cavern 1961

The Beatles had finished their set at the Cavern on this rainy September day. It was the 23rd and they were all moving the equipment. They left their instruments on the stage because they had to play here tomorrow and the owner said they just had to move their stuff out of the way.

Paul jumped off the stage and ran over to his girlfriend Martha. They were crazy about each other. They were meant to be with each other. There wasn't a match made in heaven better than theirs. George, Ringo, and John quickly joined them and they all walked out together.

"You all were great! I really like I saw her Standing There."

"He wrote that one about you," George said.

"Really?" Martha asked looking into Paul's soft almond eyes.

"I did. You were seventeen when we met. And I did fall in love with you. It was your gorgeous eyes that caught me. I wanted to surprise you with the song." Paul grinned wide. Martha stood tall and planted a peck on Paul's lips. Martha's eyes were the best things about her. Paul said 'I love those eyes,' at least once a day.

"Hold your hand out, you silly girl," Paul said to Martha as he grabbed her hand. Paul smiled, happy she was his girl.

Martha started to play with her hair tie. She had a sour look on her face.

"Paul? Will you fix my hair?" Martha asked sweetly.

"Martha my love," Paul sighed in happiness while placing his hands on Martha's hair. "For you, I would do anything," Paul smiled as he finished fixing her hair. Paul grabbed her hand again and placed a kiss on the back of it. Martha returned the kiss on his neck.

"Please be good to me," Paul requested looking into Martha's deep eyes.

"I will to you if you will be to me," Martha said grinning. They both had little romantic sayings to each other.

The rain started to come down harder and the group walked faster. Then the rain came so hard you could barely make out what was 4 feet in front of you. Paul and Martha drifted a bit in the grass next to the road.

Suddenly headlights were shined on the couple. Neither of them had time to react. The car slammed into both Paul and Martha. Paul hit his head hard enough on the asphalt that things started to spin. He heard the other three Beatles gasp and they rushed down next to the pair.

"Paul?! Mate! You got hit by a bloody car! Are ya okay?!" John yelled. That snapped Paul back to reality . He was still holding Martha's hand. He sat up and looked at Martha.

"Paul!" all of his friends yelled.

"You have blood spilling from your head!" George yelled. John almost threw up. Ringo went to phone for an ambulance.

Paul wasn't listening, he was trying to wake Martha.

"Wake up Martha! Open your eyes! Please. I love you so much! Just please wake up!" Paul was crying over her limp body. He grabbed Martha and pulled her to him in a tight hug. He kissed her all over while tears streamed down his face.

All because of a stupid car! He thought.

"Please Martha! I need you! Please Martha!" Paul could hear the ambulance in the distance coming closer, and he could feel the warmth leaving Martha's body.

Paul was past the point of no return. Paul found himself in the thick of it. His one light in life was suddenly ripped from him in a split second. She couldn't be gone, he didn't have a chance to say goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye. Martha was Paul's everything, and Paul was Martha's everything. They were gone.

"It's time to let her go," someone said. He whipped his soaking head around to see it was John. He only held her tighter. Some paramedics were standing behind him. He wasn't ready to let her go. He would never let her go. His friends tried to pry Paul off of her.

"No!" he yelled. Paul saw on the faces of the other Beatles tears as well. They had all lost a friend, but Paul had lost a companion. Paul was hurting the most. They finally got Paul off Martha's body. It was heartbreaking for Ringo, George, and John to watch Paul like this.

"Martha! I love you so much! Please remember that! Please remember me! Martha my love, don't forget me!" Paul wept. It was the last thing he remembered before he only saw blackness.

I will love you forever and always, please remember that Paul.

"Paul?" he reluctantly opened his eyes. He thought he heard Martha's voice.

"Martha?" he said.

"Told you that her name would be the first thing to come out of his mouth," John said to George leaning over Paul.

"Where's Martha?!" he asked sitting up quickly. George tried push him back down.

"Where is she?" he pressed. No one answered. Paul started to cry heavily.

"Don't cry Paulie, we'll all start to cry..." John said, his tone wavered as everyone in the room started to cry. Paul cried the hardest and the longest.

"I could have stopped this. I should have pulled her out of the grass or pushed her out of the way," Paul pulled at his hair. He found a bandage wrapped tightly all around his head.

"No Paul, don't blame yourself. It was that lousy driver," Ringo said patting his arm. Paul suddenly felt anger coursing through him, but it was quickly replaced with overwhelming grief.

Paul took a deep breath and took a good look around. He was in a hospital or medical clinic of some sort. He was wearing one of those revealing gowns while his clothes sat on the table next to his bed. Most of them were covered in blood.

A doctor came in and they all straightened up.

"You can go home on one condition," the doctor said.

"Anything," Ringo answered.

"He has to live with one of you for awhile. His bandage has to be changed periodically and he has a bad concussion so doing things will be difficult for him." The doctor looked around the room at all of them.

"Paul should crash with me," George said. He knew Martha the best out of the three of them so he could comfort Paul the most. The doctor explained to all of them how to change the bandage on his head, but Paul wasn't listening. He was tracing Martha's name on the sheets of the bed with his finger.

"Here Paul, you should get changed." John handed him some fresh clothes that they must have gotten from his house.

After Paul was dressed, Ringo and John gave him a big hug before they walked to George's car.

It was a very silent ride home. As George unlocked the front door to his house, Paul finally spoke up.

"What happened to the driver?" he asked, hoping he had some sort of punishment for what he had done.

George dropped his keys. He bent down quickly to pick them up and went inside.

"Umm... He... Well..." George stuttered as Paul sat down on the couch.

"George, please tell me," Paul said a bit more begging.

"He's fine, he only has a few bruises." George was kind of shaky, like he was still hiding something.

"We were only in the grass. Why did he hit us?" Paul pressed.

"It was the rain...and it didn't help that he was...drunk." George had a very hard time getting that out.

Paul felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He stopped breathing for a moment.

'My soulmate died just because one person was irresponsible and drove off the road because they were drunk?' Paul dug his fingers into the couch. He was fuming mad, but he wasn't an angry person. All the anger was soon replaced with sorrow. Paul broke down and started crying again. George sat next to Paul and comforted him. He sobbed on George's shoulder.

"She's really gone?" Paul wept. He blurrily looked at George with tears covering his cheeks. George nodded and rubbed Paul's back.

"I don't know what to do. I feel lost without her!" Paul wailed.

When Paul dried up, George put on Paul's favorite record that he had. Music was Paul's key. Paul closed his eyes and let the music wash over him and let exhaustion win.

1966

The three friends were trying to cheer Paul up. He was in a sad mood. That day was today. This time, it was all sunshine instead of the rain.

The four Beatles were at the park.

"Cheer up Paul! We have this beautiful day! And the world is ours!" John motioned to the world around them.

"I'm just not feeling it today guys. I just want to go home and write another song about her." Every song Paul wrote that had an unnamed girl in it was Martha. Martha's always been his inspiration. All the songs were emotional for him. All the sheet music he gave John had tear stains on them. It was funny, Paul was a really happy and easygoing person. You would never know that he was hiding his heartache. Paul turned around and an old english sheepdog was sitting there panting.

Paul stepped around the dog and walked forward. But the puppy sprinted in front of Paul. The dog whined and turned Paul around to face the other three Beatles.

"Paul has a little friend!" Ringo called.

The dog sat right in front of Paul and barked at him. Paul knelt down and scratched the little puppy.

"Good girl," he said as he picked up the tiny sheepdog. He gazed into her eyes. He gasped. The other three Beatles grew puzzled.

"Her eyes. They look just like Martha's. This is Martha!" Paul's grin spread from ear to ear as he cuddled the dog.

"Paul? Are you sure? Maybe someone lost her." John was a little cautious. He didn't want to disappoint his hopeful friend.

"I'm positive! Just look at her eyes!" Paul seemed very excited. He then suddenly set the dog down. Paul crouched down next to the pup. The sheepdog went up towards his neck.

"Where did Martha always kiss me?" Paul posed a question to his friends. Ringo pointed to his neck right as the sheepdog licked the exact same spot on Paul's neck.

"It is Martha! She still remembers! And look at her eyes!" Paul shouted happily.

As the remaining Beatles looked at the sheepdog's eyes, they all gasped.

"It really is Martha!" George exclaimed.

"I'm going to take her home with me." Paul was heading to his car, dog under his arm. There was no doubt about it, that dog really was Martha.

At his house, Martha made herself at home by immediately jumping on the couch. Paul sat next to the small pooch. He slowly stroked her back. Martha yawned and cuddled up on Paul's lap. He smiled. She looked so peaceful.

"I still love you Martha. My dear, thank you for remembering me all these years. I will love you always and forever, just like you promised to me." Paul fell asleep, his dreams filled with all the memories he had of Martha.


End file.
